The SN Mission
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: It was 11 pm and Naruto couldn't go to sleep. Christmas was coming and he had an overbearing wish nagging at him. He decided to write to Santa. One-Shot. Sasuke x Naruto. Soft. Don't like? Don't read!


**Author Notes:** Okay so this is my first fanfiction that I'm uploading and it's a late Christmas one-shot. It's a Sasuke and Naruto love intended story. If you don't like it then don't bother reading it. For those who want to read: I hope you enjoy! By the way...I wasn't sure about the rating so to be safe I put 'T'(hope I made the right choice "-.-).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If anything I own Mrs. Ninja, Santa Ninja and Rodrick.

* * *

**The SN Mission**

Two weeks before Christmas, a blonde boy, no more than 16, was in their room, writing a letter to Santa Ninja. It was 11 pm and Naruto couldn't go to sleep. Christmas was coming and he had an overbearing wish nagging at him. He decided to write to Santa Ninja. Now, unlike other teens he knew, Naruto was a faithful believer of Santa. But then again he never asked for much except for ramen. Every Christmas he would find a fresh bowl of ramen under his Christmas tree. But this Christmas he was asking for something different, probably the most difficult one in the entire world! No it wasn't a life-supply of ramen or a life-sized one, he was working on that one, instead it was a very sentimental one. Naruto continued to write his letter, he wrote much more than his other ones. Satisfied, he folded the letter into an orange envelope. He sealed it and tucked it under his pillow. The next day Naruto woke up and found that the letter was replaced with a chocolate shaped shuriken.

The following week in another land. **SANTA NINJA HEADQUARTERS.**

The great Santa Ninja was sitting on his big red couch with thousands of green large bags hurdled around him. His little ninja elves were scurrying around, busy with their own work. Groups of elves were bringing in more bags while others took some away. Suddenly a great thunder was heard, the little elves jumped in surprise, facing the great Santa Ninja. He was laughing in spirit while holding two different coloured envelopes in hand. "I am thrilled to announce that this Christmas we will be having some fun!" he boomed loudly with a huge smile. The elves began to snicker, having _fun _in elf language meant doing some dirty business, they continued to go about their work with a brighter glow around them.

Santa began to open the orange envelope. There was no name on the front but he already knew who it was from. The letter consisted of a few more sentences Santa was used to from the sender. 'Naruto really outdid himself this year. Mrs. Ninja will be upset though, she was really getting into the whole ramen business. Oh well.' he read the letter and chuckled. He then opened the other envelope, it was dark blue without a name as well. But Santa already knew the sender well. He read the letter. It was shorter than it usually was, it had been a while since the last letter was sent. 'too bad Mrs. Ninja will have to endure a double rejection. Sasuke isn't asking for tomatoes anymore. She was so excited growing them too. Oh well again.' he read the letter and tried to hold in his laughter 'these two...they became so different over time but now are asking for the same things!' he put the two letters in his pocket. He just HAD to show these to Mrs. Ninja! He stood up from his couch and faced his commanding elf. "well Rodrick, we have quite the mission to uphold to this time." the little elf looked up to Santa "oh?" with a questioning gleam in his eyes he waited for Santa to expand. "of course. Do you remember the SN mission we were discussing the other time?" Rodrick gasped. "you mean-!" Santa smirked "yes" he turned to the ninja elves that had stopped working already watching their leader. "it is time to unite our Sasu and Naru!" the elves cheered in merit.

_Dear Santa Ninja,_

_Hey it's been a while right? Well this year '''I. DON'T. WANT. RAMEN...damn that was hard to write...anyways it's been bothering me for some time and I'm sure you know about the whole issue I've been going through...well I'm going straight to the point...i want him...you know...that guy...i want that guy...shit...fine...I'll be detailed..um..i want for Christmas is Sasuke Uchiha okayyy? There I said it! So if you could...can you get me him? Please? -Naruto Uzamaki thxxxx!_

_Dear Santa Ninja, _

_I'm not asking much, no it's not tomatoes...this year. I'm asking for my dobe. Get me Naruto Uzamaki. Bring him to me you understand?-Sasuke Uchiha._

**Back to our blond friend...**

It was Christmas eve, and Naruto was getting ready for bed, he was getting nervous. Christmas was always a nervous holiday for him. Before he would worry whether he'll get any ramen or if the flavour was bad or if it was expired...but this year he had to worry whether Santa would be able to pull off the impossible! Yeah, Naruto was stressed. He placed a plate of cookies and milk under the small Christmas tree he had beside his bed. He was wearing his usual orange PJ's and slipped into bed. He heard a noise and looked up to see what it was. Nothing? He ignored the sound and continued to sleep. He was drifting into sleep and imagine to dream of little elves dressed up as ninjas.

"it's almost 11 pm. We should start soon.."

"no not yet wait until he's fully asleep"

"are you sure?"

"don't worry. I'm certain"

The last thing Naruto remembers consciously seeing were two small elves caring robe, wrapping paper, a bow and a giant box beside him.

**11:55 pm**

Sasuke had arrived back to his hideout in which he stilled shared with Orochimaru. He had just completed his mission and was tired relentlessly.

**11:57 pm**

He was walking down the corridors, taking his time. He wasn't sure how Santa was going to pull off his wish. He began to open his door when he felt someone inside his room. He slowly opened the door and no one was inside. He walked inside and looked around. He was certain someone was inside his room, maybe he was just wasted from the earlier mission. The door closed by itself and the room lit up on its own. He noticed a giant box over 6 foot long was placed on his bed, taking over half his bed. He used sharingan to check what was inside. For some reason he could not sense what was inside the box so for precaution he took out his sword ready to strike the box. He lowered his sword over the box when he suddenly heard a noise. "mmmmhhhh...sas...ke...*YYAawwnnnn* ouch! what the fuck! Where the hell- ouch! Shit! Seriously!"

Naruto was having a wonderful dream about the older times with himself and Sasuke. When he was suddenly snapped awake. He yawned trying to stretch but only managed to hit his head in a awkward position. He tried to move his hand to his bruising head but realized he couldn't. He was being restrained by something and it felt like robe? It was too dark to tell the difference, he tried to adjust his eyes but it was still too dark. He discovered he was inside some sort of a confiding box and he barely had room to move. He was finding it difficult to breath and began to shout for help.

Sasuke looked at the box. It was huge and wrapped in a red shiny paper, with green lace holding it together and a bow near the end, with a big tag sticking out. There was a message that read 'To: Sasuke From: Santa Ninja! Enjoy and have Fun ' the heart, Sasuke admitted, was slightly creepy. Yet he couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Santa actually pulled it off! He was knocked out of his happy thinking from screams. "OMGOSH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T BREATH! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI SAVE ME! ANYBODY! PLEASE!" quickly like a little kid on steroids, Sasuke ripped, well more like clawed, the wrapping paper, bow and all off. "what the fuck is going on?" Naruto wondered out loud. He was confused. He heard clawing sounds and freaked out. Then he saw light. He adjusted his eyes and felt a cold hard metal slip between his restrains and cut through. He raised himself up and waited until his eyes fully adjusted before thanking his saviour. "thank you..."he looked up and smiled then froze. Staring back at him were dark coal eyes. "Sasuke?" the two stared at each other for a long time. Sasuke's eyes slowly trailed down Naruto's body then looking back into his blue eyes. "Narutoo..." he whispered huskily. Confused and slightly embarrassed, Naruto looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing his orange PJ's, no, now he was barely wearing anything at all other than a small red skirt with soft white trimming. "why the hell-?" he pulled himself together, hugging his knees to his chest. He was red like a tomato. Sasuke continued to eat Naruto with his eyes, enjoying the extra show when Naruto lifted his legs up, unaware of his actions. Naruto slowly peeked at the quiet raven and melted into the spot. The two stared at each other and Sasuke creeped in closer to the defenseless blonde.

**Meanwhile...**

Not far off Santa Ninja, Mrs. Ninja, and many other elves sat around a giant flat screen TV. They were watching a flustered blonde and hungry raven on screen. "HAHA! I love the SN mission!" Mrs. Ninja chuckled evilly. Santa laughed "don't we all?" he turned to the elves who all nodded appreciatively. He then turned to Rodrick "good job on Naruto by the way." Rodrick who was sitting beside Santa replied not once leaving the screen "no problem it wasn't too tricky" the other elf who had helped along the mission nodded in agreement while eating popcorn. "whose great idea was the SN mission anyways?" Rodrick the elf asked.

"Mrs. Ninja, she was bored and told me about it"

"wow...she has too much times on her hands"

"true but I'm enjoying it"

"i have to agree wit-"

"SHUT UP!There getting to the GOOD PART!"

The three quieted down as Mrs. Ninja yelled at them, then turned back to face the screen. Rodrick whispered to Santa "so...I'm guessing she's not upset about the non-tomato and ramen gift requests?" Santa scuffed. "of course she is! She made sure to sneak in some extra gifts for those youngsters. Look there!" the two looked to where Santa pointed on the screen. In the corner of Sasuke's room you could see a tomato and ramen side by side and a card with 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' written on top.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Okay so I hope you enjoyed the story. Review/Comment and please be nice! NO mean comments...be gentle! I'm a fragile person!


End file.
